locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Norgel
Was ist Martin Norgel? Martin Norgel ist eine französische Sendung und wird von 8:00 bis 12:00 und von 13:00 bis 21:00 in Kika gesendet. Bei den restlichen Sender um 2:00 Uhr morgens. Die Sendung stammt von Martin Jay Wiesenlumpf der bereits Gründer drei ultralangweiliger, stinkender und dummer Zeichentrickserien gilt. Auch die Sendung wird von diesen Kriterien nicht verschont und wird besonderst für ihre verbale Kultur bemängelt. In einer Folge konnten die Zuschauer erleben wie Martin Norgel als Hund jemand gebissen hat. *Produktion: 2003 - 2007 thumb|right|400px|Das Studio im Jahre 2008 *Originaltitel: Mérten Norgel *Deutscher Titel: Martin Norgel *Idee: Martin Jay Wiesenlumpf *Autor: Martin Jay Wiesenlumpf *Musik: Ralpf Riesenball, Sofie Tronto, Thomas Filltank *Zeichner: Tom Winselkatz, Sara Will, Willhelm Koje *Staffel: 2''' *Episode: '''33 *Dauer einer Episode: 22 Min. *Unterstützung: Kein Geschäft will diese Serie unterstützen. *Sender: Arte (Frankreich), Kika (Deutschsprachiger Raum), Tele Kids (Beneluxstaaten), Fox (USA) *Erste Ausstrahlung: 1. Oktober 2003 bei Arte, Kika und Tele Kids. 1. Januar 2004 bei Fox. Charaktere Wie bei den anderen Sendungen von Martin Jay Wiesenlumpf besitzt die Serie nur sehr wenige Charaktere. Meistens tauchen sie in jeder Folge auf. Hauptrollen Martin Norgel: Martin Norgel ist zwischen 0 bis 100 Jahre alt (variliert je nach Episode) und auch seine Grösse und das Gewicht ist unbekannt. Er lebt in der fiktiven Grossstadt Baris im fiktiven Land Brankreich. Über die Nacht erlebt Martin Norgel immer merkwürdige Sachen. Es kam sogar einmal eine Ejakulation (Samenerguss) vor. In den verschiedenen Episoden wechselt sich das Aussehen von Martin immer stark. Vom Mädchen wird er über die Nacht zu einem Fussballprofi oder sogar einen Vampir. Er hat dunkleblonde Haare und eine Brille. Seine Kleider sind immer gleich, weshalb ab der sechsten Folge Fliegen auftauchen. From: Der leicht dickliche Freund (sein Gewicht variliert je nach Episode zwischen 50 bis 150 Kilogramm) ist der beste und auch einziger Begleiter von Martin Norgel. Er findet die merkwürdigen Sachen die jeden Morgen bei Martin Norgel passiert sehr witzig und amüsant. Er ist zwar fröhlich und durchaus sehr freundlich, aber dass kann sich sehr schnell ändern. Besonderst beim Anblick von Schokolade kann er seinen Freund schnell in Stich lassen, doch bei den meisten Fällen kann er diese Versuchung widerstehen. Er hat hellbraune Haare und keine Brille. Seine Kleider wechselt sich von Folge zu Folge. Rotz a an: Rotz a an ist die Freundin von Martin Norgel. Sie ist witzig, hübsch, stark und schlau laut ihrer eigenen Beschreibung. Sie trägt eine Brille und gehört zum begehrden Mittelpunkt der Schule. Rotz a an wird regelrecht wütend wenn Martin Norgel eine Einladung verpasst oder ohne etwas zu sagen verschwindet. Sie hat blonde Haare und wechselt wie From ihre Kleider von Folge zu Folge. Nebenrollen Martin's Mutter: Über sie weiss man nur wenig. Sie ist gross und hat dunkelblonde Haare. Sie ist tätig als Briefträgerin und verdient mit diesem Job nur wenig Geld. Auch bei ihr wechseln sich die Kleider von Folge zu Folge nicht. Martin's Vater: Auch über ihn weiss man kaum etwas. Er ist gross und hat braune Haare. Er ist tätig als Bürofabrikant in einer städtischen Brauerei und verdient dort genug Geld um die kleine Wohnung bezahlen zu können. Seine Kleider wechseln sich nur in jeder fünfte Folge. Wie Martin trägt er eine Brille. Schulschläger Jimmy: Schulschläger Jimmy verprügelt jeden der seine Diktatur fallen lassen will. Dazu gehören auch Martin und From. Sein Wortschatz an Beleidigungen ist riesig, allerdings benutzt er diese nur selten. Er hat braune Haare und ist deutlich grösser und kräftiger als die restlichen Schüler. Lehrerin: Die Lehrerin ist eine eher unwichtige Bezugsperson von Martin und derer Klasse die auch From, Rotz a an und Jimmy beinhaltet. Sie ist liebeswürdig und nett, allerdings kann sie sehr streng werden und im Notfall jemanden zum Direktor bringen. Sie hat kurze braune Haare und eine dickliche Figur. Direktor: Der Direktor der Schule heisst eigentlich Hermann Pontenland und schätzt Martin sehr. Er ist gross und hat braune Haare und wie Martin, Rotz a an, Martin's Vater eine Brille. Möchtegerndirektor: Der Möchtegerndirektor ist zuständig für die Ordnung in der Schule. Er ist klein und hat eine Glatze. Er ist zuständig für die Trecksarbeit in der Schule. Dazu gehört auch Kotzium, Kotium und Spuckium aufwischen, die verstopften Toiletten zu reinigen und die Pulte und Stühle nach Kaugummi zu durchsuchen. Inhalt Die Folgen handeln um den Status von Martin Norgel. Wenn er ein Ritter ist muss er gegen Räuber kämpfen und wenn er ein Höhlenmensch ist haben sie eine Schulreise zum Tierpark. Bei den meisten Situationen ist er unnützlich und steht nur im Weg, aber durchaus ist er eine wahre Hilfe und hat schon so einige grosse Unfälle verhindert und auch verursacht. Folgen Die Folgen drehen um diesen Inhalt. Der Unterschied zwischen den Folgen ist bloss, das Martin Norgel einmal ein Höhlenmensch oder ein Drache ist. In der Folge Statue (Staffel 2 - Episode 17) steht er während der gesamten Folge im Museum. Einige Menschen laufen vorbei und bewundern die Statue. Während der Folge kratzt er sich zweimal am Kopf und einmal am Rücken. Die meisten Folgen sind unglaublich bescheuert und stinklangweilig wie dieses Zitatbeispiel zeigt. Martin als Direktor (Text) *(Wecker klingelt) *Martin: Hmmm..? Was werd ich heute wohl sein? Ich bin ein Direktor! Toll! *(Er läuft die Treppe hinunter) *Martin's Mutter: Du bist heute anscheinend ein Direktor. *Martin: Ja. *Martin's Vater: Toll! Du wirst bestimmt einen tollen Direktor abgeben! *Martin's Mutter: Du musst jetzt zur Schule gehen und vergiss das Brötchen nicht! *Martin: Tschau Mami und Papi. Hallo From. Wie geht es dir? *From: Gut und dir? *Martin: Auch sehr gut. Weisst du noch wie Rotz a an furzte. *From: Das war zum Lachen komisch! *(Mindestens 10 Minuten lang lachen sie) *Martin: Was bebt hier so. *From: Du bist doch heute ein Direktor. *Martin: Oh nein! *From: Was ist? *Martin: Die Schulprüfer kommen! *From: Was kommt? *Martin: (Schreiend) Die Schulprüfer kommen!!! *(Die Schulprüfer brechen die Wand auf und machen eine Kontrolle. Mindestens 10 Minuten lang prüfen sie das Schulhaus) *Schulprüfer: Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Die Schule scheint im sehr guten Zustand zu sein. *Martin: Super! *Schulprüfer: Ihre Schule wird noch weitere 5 Jahre im Betrieb sein, bevor wir wieder kommen. *Martin: Okay. *Schulprüfer: Als Belohnung für den guten Zustand bekommt die Schule 1500 Euro. *Martin: Dann sehen wir uns in 5 Jahren wieder. TV-Guide Staffel 1 *1. Martin als Drache thumb|right|400px|Szene aus Martin als Drache. Dieses Bild umfasst die Wiese hinter dem Schulhof im Winter. Das rote Glühen kommt daher, das diese Gegend oberhalb einer gigantischen Atommüllhalde liegt. *2. Der Höhlenmensch mit Brusthaar *3. Der Frosch zum Knutschen *4. Martin als Cornflakesverpackung *5. Reise nach Wuppertal *6. Martin als Direktor *7. Winzig, Winziger, Martin als Winzling *8. Vampir Martikula *9. Doof sein ist toll *10. Die Schulprüfung *11. Agent 007.5 *12. Martin als Mädchen *13. Die Schulaufführung Staffel 2 *1. Die Erpressung *2. Brand, Notruf ähm..?, Martin Norgel als Feuerwehrmann *3. Der Martinhund *4. Der Penner *5. Das Paradies *6. Normaler Martin, unnormale Welt *7. Astronaut Martin *8. Martin bei Tour de France *9. Fussballprofi *10. König Martin der Erste *11. Reise ins Döner-Deutschland *12. Reise in die Kuh-Schweiz *13. Reise ins Reich der Österreicher *14. Der Schluckauf *15. Martin als Hund *16. Martin der Polizist *17. Statue *18. Überraschender Besuch *19. Der Sporttag *20. Martin als Fisch Trivia und Fehler *Während der ersten Staffel hatte Martin eine andere Hautfarbe als in der zweiten Staffel. *Das Haus verändert sich in jeder Folge. *Eigentlich sollte die Sendung anderst heissen. Statt Martin Norgel war Martin Morgen geplant. *Die Geschichten besitzen am Ende der beiden Staffel weniger Inhalt als am Anfang. *Die erfolgreichste Sendung von Martin Jay Wiesenlumpf mit durchschnittlich 130 Zuschauer pro Tag. *Rotz a an erscheint in den letzten drei Folgen der zweiten Staffel besonderst klein. *Eigentlich war noch eine dritte Staffel und zwei weitere Folge für die zweite Staffel geplant, doch der Gründer besass kein Geld mehr und musste sein mehr oder weniger erfolgreiches Studio aufgeben. *Ein Film namens Martin Morgen - Der Zerstörer war für 2010 geplant. Der Film ist die letzte Produktion von Martin Jay Wiesenlumpf. Der Film kostet nach Schätzungen knapp mehr als 500 Euro und sollte bereits im ersten Jahr über 300 Euro einbringen. Der Film ist laut Angaben von Martin Jay Wiesenlumpf knapp 2 Stunden lang. Auch können seine Arbeiter ohne Lohn auskommen was ihn sehr glücklich stimmt. Kategorie:Diktatur Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Totaler Schwachsinn